Ninja Storm One Shot Collection
by Kairi Skyes
Summary: First one shot that's part of a collection. It has yaoi, slash, boyXboy love (not fully but the start of the relationship) This is a CamXHunter collection. These are based on 'What Happens' in-between moments in the episodes
1. First Meeting

**No words can describe how sorry I am for not updating for a long time. I've been busy with college and I've just started living on my own, so I'm still learning to cope (I've only got the cat for company now :'( I've started doing a one shot collection one of my favourite pairings, this was because I have been suffering writer's block recently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the power rangers**

 **This is set between episodes 3 and 4 of Ninja Storm**

* * *

 **So this is where the Rangers hide out is...It's nothing but woods.  
**  
Hunter's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Grrrr where the hell is their stupid base" Hunter growled hitting his fist against a tree

Hunter let out a breath what was I thinking I should have taken Blake's job instead

 **(Flashback)**

"Right I'll pinpoint the Rangers base and you could go get everything set up for the rest of the plan" Blake said to his brother

"Wait a minute why do I get the boring job and you get all of the fun" asked Hunter

"I think I should do it since after all I am the oldest" and he flashed a smirk at his younger brother

Blake just rolled his eyes and said fine

 **(End Flashback)**

 **I've been looking for hours Blake's probably finished by now  
**  
"Maybe I should head back and try again tomorrow" he grumbled

Suddenly he saw movement from the corner of his eye

He looked to see someone heading towards a clearing he passed earlier

 **Now what do we have here** Hunter had a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face thinking that he finally found one of the Rangers

He followed his prey quietly to find something else, only for his smirk to disappear

 **Okay not a ranger well there goes my fun, it's just some guy  
**  
The guy started to look around as if looking for something

As soon as Hunter saw his face another smirk came up.

 **Okay, he looks kinda interesting I think maybe I'll say hi**

Hunter waited a couple more minutes for the guy to settle down, which he did by sitting down and resting his back against a tree

Hunter jumped out of the tree he was in and rangered **(? *1)** down so that he was wearing his civilian clothes. And he raked a hand through his hair to mess it up a bit.  
 **  
**As Hunter got closer to his target, he started to see more of the guys features

 **Hmmm black hair, tan skin, he looks Asian to me. Can't see much of his build though, clothes are a bit big on him.**

Hunter came up with the most perfect and elaborate greeting in the entire universe

"Hey there"

Or not

Hunter's target jumped and turned around to look at him

As soon as seeing the shocked look, Hunter raised his hands up in a back down position

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you" he said with a fake look of fear

"Who are you and what are you doing here" the guy asked Hunter

 **Wow somebody's jumpy  
**  
A lie already started rolling off Hunter's tongue

"Some of my friends left me here as a joke and I've winded up lost, what about you? Whats someone like you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Hunter questioned

The guy looked weary at him, like he didn't believe him

"What kind of joke is it to leave someone in the woods" he said with such scepticism

The corners of Hunters mouth frowned slightly, at the thought that his 'prey' could see right through his story

Quickly he made a cover up

"Yeah well I guess you could say we aren't exactly best buds of the year. They were pretty pissed at me all week. But hey! Didn't I ask you a question first!"

"It's none of your business" the guy snapped at him

A few moments passed until the guy suddenly sighed

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap, I've just had a rough day" he said

Hunter flashed a 'fake' reassuring smile

"Hey no problem. Looks to me like we've both had rough days. The names Hunter by the way" and he held his hand out

the guy hesitated before shaking it

"Cam"

Hunter smiled. **Cam huh? Nice name**

"So you never answered my question earlier. You get lost too?" Hunter treaded his words carefully in case Cam decided to go on to the defensive again

Cam looked at him carefully before answering "I like taking a walk here, helps to clear my head"

Hunter nodded **that's pretty reasonable  
**  
Hunter flashed Cam a sheepish smile "you don't mind if I join you do ya. Better to stick to someone else rather than get further lost"

Cam had a thoughtful look before replying

"I don't really care, but just so you know the road is about 10mins west of here"

Hunter sat down against the tree before Cam even finished what he was saying

When he saw Cam was still standing he nodded down next to him, after brief hesitation Cam relented and sat, but still keeping a bit of a distance from Hunter.

After minutes of awkward silence, Cam (surprisingly) spoke up

"So what brings you and your friends to the woods?"

Hunter stayed silent for a bit thinking of an answer

"Me, my friends and brother were taking a road trip, heard there was a motocross race and my bro and I decided to join. He stayed to sign us up, and the rest of us went to take a hike. And you know the rest"

Cam smirked a little; Hunter couldn't tell whether it was from amusement or something else.

 **He's kinda cute in a non sort-a-romantic-way of course** Hunter thought

"So what caused you to come to the woods by yourself" Hunter questioned

As soon as Cam's face turned into a scowl Hunter backtracked

"Hey don't tell me if you don't want too"

The awkward silence returned

"I had a disagreement with my dad"

Hunter started slightly (but luckily not noticeable) as he was not expecting an answer

He looked at Cam and was startled at seeing disconcerting look in his eyes

a slight twinge was tugging at his gut, but Hunter barely noticed it. And it was quickly replaced with a bit of anger towards Cam

 **you should consider yourself lucky** he thought vehemently

Hunter put up a look if false concern as he said

"Hope you're not in trouble or anything. I hope you sort it out"

Cam mumbled so quietly that Hunter couldn't hear what he was saying

"Excuse me"

"It's nothing" Cam said a little too quickly. He suddenly got up and took a few steps forward

"I should get going, it's getting late"

Hunter looked at the sky and realised just how late it was

 **Blake is gonna kill me  
**  
He was busy in his thoughts that he didn't hear Cam talking to him

"Huh what you say again?"

Cam looked at him with a look of slight annoyance but it seemed to soften a bit

"I asked if you wanted me to go to the road with you" he said

Hunter shook his head as he got up himself

"It's fine, don't want to keep your family waiting"

Cam shrugged turning away and started to walk away

Hunter didn't know what possessed him but he just grabbed Cam's wrist

He dimly noticed Cam tensing up immediately at the sudden touch. As words just flew out of his mouth

"Hey you come here often right?"

Cam was still in his surprised daze and only nodded

"Then maybe we could meet up here again" it was like Hunter had no control over his voice and the words just came out

"Uh s-sure I guess" stammered Cam

"Great see ya around then" and with that Hunter walked away

Hunter gave a small smile as he heard Cam say "sure". He still didn't know why he did but for some reason he was glad, and couldn't wait till that 'next time'.

And he wasn't the only one either

* * *

 **I am not sure if I got the personalities right, it's been a VERY long time since I watched the Power Rangers, so if anyone can give me advice that would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	2. Jelousy and Understanding

**Merry Christmas! It's the first of the month of December, that means 25 more days to go till Xmas eve. And that means presents and I get to see my family ;)**

 **So until then here is another one-shot to my Ninja Storm collection. I'm still working on my other fanfics, but it is getting increasingly difficult with college in the way. And also getting distracted with looking to get a puppy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers**

 **One shot 2 - Episode 4 "looming thunder"**

* * *

"I don't believe it"

Blake only rolled his eyes

"He's friends with them" Hunter said with such venom in to the word _'friends'_

Blake just watched as his brother paced ranting about what they had seen earlier when spying on the power rangers

"I mean HOW could he be friends with them, they're such losers"

Blake snorted **yeah that's definitely true...although that girl Tori was kinda cute. But he's definitely right about the other two**

"I mean come on, did you see the way that Shane guy was hitting on him _'hey uh, guess these bikes work pretty good'_ " Hunter mocked by striking the pose that he watched Shane did earlier

Blake took notice at how much _'hate'_ his brother had when he said Shane's name

"Dude how long have you known this Cam guy for. Don't tell me you're in love with him already" Blake questioned his brother

Hunter scoffed "geez bro of course not. I'm just saying that I could have said something way better than that line"

He says he doesn't like him, but the look Blake saw in his eyes said otherwise

A smirk came on Hunter's face, and straight away he said "I mean look at me. Who could resist such a good looking guy"

Blake rolled his eyes before smiling "Aww thanks bro, I know I'm better looking than you. But there's no need to tell me something that I already know"

Hunter just mock glared his little brother as he just said "yeah, yeah dream on Blake"

Blake decided to get back to the point "but seriously how long have you known this guy for. A week?"

"Yeah well maybe we could use him, he could show us were the ninja ops is" Hunter defending himself

Blake gave his brother an incredulous look

"What makes you think he tell you that"

With a gleam in his eye, Hunter gave his brother a smirk

"I have my ways"

"...What getting him in bed with you"

A small crash was heard at the same time as "Yelp"

* * *

Hunter went to the exact spot where he and Cam have been meeting over the week.

Whenever they met Hunter finds himself more interested in Cam, and just wants to know more about him every day.

Hunter did a recap on everything he knew about Cam so far

 **He's an introvert and REALLY has no social skills. He's a sarcastic geek, but somehow it works for him. And he doesn't talk about his family or life in general much, though that's probably due to living in a secret ninja academy. I have never seen him leave this forest, so he definitely doesn't get out much**

 **Let's see I know his birthday, favourite colour green, he has a college degree in technology. He hasn't mentioned anything about his 'friends' or family and he uses sarcasm as a defensive mechanism (okay so the last one is just from observation), and it gets worse the more upset he is**

His train of thoughts stopped as he heard someone approaching, smiling as he already knew who it was.

He turned to see Cam walking towards him "Hey long time no see right"

Cam tilted his head a little to acknowledge him.

 **Oh yeah did I mention the baggy clothes he always wears. He'd look so much better without them...in more ways than one** Hunter thought suggestively, after realising what he just thought **God I wish Blake never put that image in my head. Now I'm going to be wanting it to happen**

After initial greetings they just started walking, whilst talking to each other

"So you've lived here all your life huh? Haven't you ever been away from Blue Bay?" Asked Hunter

Cam shook his head "not that I can remember"

Hunter looked at him with mock horror "not even for a family vacation or even for a day"

Hunter noticed a slight sadness, or even haunted? look in his eyes

"Just once to visit a friend of my dad, but it was a business trip" Cam said slowly

"Uh huh, and what about your mom surely she took you out to places"

Hunter thought that he wasn't going to talk anymore

"She's dead"

Hunter stopped cold in his tracks

He swiftly turned to look at Cam

Cam did nothing but look at the ground

He took a small shaky breath before continuing

"She died when I was still young"

Hunter, for once, was at lost for words, in the end all he could say was

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

Cam shrugged "not your fault besides I could hardly remember her now" he said with a small smile

Hunter frowned "don't you have any pictures to remember her by?"

Cam gave a small sigh "nah my dad was really hurt by her loss so he put everything that reminded him of her away"

He gave another sigh before he continued "it was his way of coping I guess"

Hunter was feeling sad for Cam, but at the same time feeling angry towards his father

 **Hasn't he done enough damage already, first to me and Blake and then his own son. I didn't think he could get any lower**

"...Ter, Hun..., Hunter"

Hunter snapped out of his daze, suddenly realising that Cam was talking to him

He looked to his companion? To see him looking at him with concern

"Ah sorry you were saying"

Cam looked at him oddly "I was asking about your family. I know about you having a brother but what about your parents?"

Hunter started to scratch the back of his head nervously

"Oh...my parents...ah well you see..." Hunter couldn't find the words to say anything

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, you know"

Hunter almost got whiplash as he whipped his head up looking at Cam's back as he was moving past Hunter

"Wait"

Cam turned around as soon as he heard, looking at Hunter inquisitively

"Me and Blake's parents...they also died when…when we were kids"

Cam's gaze softened a bit

Normally Hunter HATED it when people gave him that look when his parents were mentioned. But with Cam he didn't seem to mind so much

 **Besides, He told me about his mom, so it's only fair that I told him. We're in the same boat I guess**

Hunter smiled cheerfully 'fake' to Cam

"So what about your friends surely they take you out to places

Cam gave him a half shrug "haven't really got any"

"Come on surely you hang out with other people as well. You can't be dead to the world you know" Hunter teased at him

Cam smirked back at him

"Maybe I like being dead to the world. But sure I do...spend some time with people, my father's students he's a teacher, but I wouldn't say that we're friends"

"Why not?" Questioned Hunter

Cam thought for a moment "it's hard to explain"

Hunter smirked

"Try me"

Cam rolled his eyes

"Sure they are around almost every day, but to them I'm just the teacher's son or the tech guy. So they don't bother with me so much, to them I'm just the smart guy with the glasses"

Yeah I've noticed that, those three idiots don't know how lucky they are

A sudden idea came in Hunter's head

Cam didn't know what hit him as he suddenly had an arm wrapped around his shoulders

He looked at Hunter with surprise at the sudden glomp

Hunter had a large Cheshire grin on his face and ruffled Cam's hair with his free hand

"Yeah well now you've got me"

He snickered as Cam ducked under him and he could have sworn that Cam's face was almost the colour of his ranger outfit

* * *

Hunter walked through the door of his and Blake's apartment

"What took you so long?"

He turned as he saw Blake sitting on the couch watching TV

Taking a note of his younger brother's look in his eyes, Hunter grinned

"Doing the same thing you've been doing Mr Googly Eyes"

Blake had a slight blush as he snorted at his brother's comment

Hunter plopped down beside Blake, looking at the TV but the his eyes showed him being somewhere else

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blake said

Hunter stayed silent for a minute or two before answering

"He's like us"

Blake looked at him confused

"He lost his mom when he was little, he never knew her" Hunter explained

"Didn't he have any photos" Blake asked

"Nope his dad took away every reminder if her and locked them up"

Blake grimaced and gave a small whistle at that

"Guess we're not the only ones with lives screwed up" he said

Hunter shook his head "and I asked him about his 'friends', you should have seen the look that was in his eyes. He looked lonely and unwanted"

Blake decided now was the time to tell his brother something, as he lowered the volume

"Hunter I've been meaning to tell you something since this morning"

Hunter looked worried thinking something happened to his younger brother

Before he could open his mouth though Blake quickly said

"Whoa before you say anything I'm fine, it not about me"

Hunter let out a breath of relief

"Than what is it" he asked

"It's about Cam" Blake said slowly

Hunter gave him a curious look and tilted his head to let Blake continue

"When we saw him earlier, I felt like I've seen him before. Before started the revenge plan on the Rangers"

Hunter snickered a bit "very funny Blake you almost had me there" but the smirk turned to a frown when he saw his brother's face

"You're serious aren't you" Hunter said as a statement rather than a question

Blake nodded

"I don't how but I think that we may have to keep an eye on him"

He smirked at Hunter

"Although knowing you I don't think that's a problem"

Hunter mock punched his brother's arm as Blake started to get up

Hunter gave a low chuckle before frowning

 **Damn I thought it was just me but...looks like Blake had that feeling too  
**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review  
**


	3. Dirt Bikes, Burns and Secrets

**Right I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I ended up having an emotional breakdown. A combination of lack of sleep (I woke at 6am Mon and didn't fall asleep till 2am Tues, all because of my Psychology case study) I then woke up crying from a dream and my emotions suddenly took over later on when working on Values and Principles Case Study.**

 **So overall I had a bad day, and I have also gotten hooked on Young Justice all of a sudden this week. And more plot bunnies start coming in my head**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

 **One shot 3 – set before "Ep 5"**

* * *

"Dude we rocked out there"

"I know you should have seen the look on their faces"

Hunter and Blake had started relishing in their victory over the wind Rangers

"Imagine if we could get new power disks for our zords and cool upgrades on our Tsunami Cycles. We'll be invincible against those ranger wannabes" Said Hunter excitedly

Blake froze for a second before looking at Hunter with a confused look

"I've been wondering who made our zords in the first place, I mean we found them under the thunder academy. But we still don't know where they came from" he said

Hunter opened his mouth to answer but words never came out, he closed his mouth again. As he realised that he had no clue where the zords came from

After moments of searching his brain for answers, he could only come up with one

"Cam"

Blake tilted his head a bit, confused at his brother's answer

Hunter shrugged

"Think about it, look how advanced the tech for those tsunami cycles were and think of all those power disks he makes for the Ranger's zords"

Blake nodded his head at that  
"That's true. the dude has got to be some sort of prodigy or he REALLY doesn't get out much"

"Maybe both" Hunter agreed "but if he's capable of that, think how much that could benefit us"

Blake looked at his brother again, **okay I think he hit his head cause he's not making any sense much today  
**  
Seeing Blake's confusion, Hunter continued

"What if we could get him on our side. We would take the Rangers support away from them, imagine how hurt his father would be at the loss of his son, and we'll gain more power for our zords."

"And what makes you think he'll join our side. We working for Lothor remember" Blake said skepiticly

Hunter shrugged "whoever said Lothor gets him, he could just be our _'little secret'_. And any ways he's unhappy, I could tell when I talk to him"

Blake smirked

"True. But it just seems like you want him to yourself. You're not thinking seriously about him are you?"

Hunter scoffed

"Who me, of course not! Now is not the time to get serious about a relationship" and Hunter turned his back to Hunter

Blake had to strain his ears once he heard Hunter quietly muttering to himself

"Although he is really cute. And maybe afterwards..." Hunter trailed off retreating to his thoughts

 **Yep. He is so whipped** Blake thought smugly. **But I have to wonder, why Cam?**

"Oh yeah I said to Kelly that we'll do a practice run on the track" Blake said to his brother

Hunter, only half listening, nodded his head

* * *

Hunter slowed down his bike to a stop. His suit caked in mud, his brother in the same state as him. After an hour or practice, the two of which were tied in their races ( _but neither wanting to admit_ ), did the two decide to call break.

Blake had gone off to get drinks, whilst Hunter stayed by the bikes at the trailer.

And he was slowly losing his patience

 **What's taking him so long, there better not be a line at the snack shop, I don't know how long I'll have till I starve**

Once making sure that the bikes were secure and not going anywhere, he left to go find his brother

 **Where the hell is that brother of mine. I swear when I find him he will the feel the wrath of Hungry Hunter  
**  
"What the?"

Hunter stopped as soon as he saw what was before him

His eye started to twitch in annoyance

In front of him was his Brother and a certain blue wind ranger. Blake was obviously trying to flirt with Tori

 **That little- First he goes on about my love life and then he goes on to being a hypocrite  
**  
Hunter turned and stalked back towards the Bradley's trailer

 _Oof_

Hunter stumbled back at the sudden collision and was about to let out a few choice words to the person in front of him

His glare and 'words' were cut short however as he saw who crashed into him

Cam was sitting on the ground rubbing  
His arm, and his glasses were crooked across his nose, nearly falling off

Hunter's earlier annoyance was gone, overcome with concern ( _where did that come from_ ) as he knelt down beside the fallen teen

"Damn, sorry Cam I didn't see you" he said as he started to pull the guy up to his feet

"Not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped into you" he replied, checking his glasses to make sure they weren't broken

Hunter was relieved that the guy wasn't hurt, but he was also a little shocked that he came out of his 'bat cave'

Hunter clapped Cam's shoulder

"Well to make up for it I'm going to buy you a drink" he said cheerfully

Cam opened his mouth to protest, but Hunter interrupted before he could say anything

"I don't care what you say, this is the first time I've seen you out of that forest, and even more so at the dirt track. I swear you are like a cat, one that can only find you when you want to be found" **(AN: That is like my cat _ )  
**  
And he grabbed Cam by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and started leading him towards the snack shop

* * *

Him and Cam were sitting by the bleachers. He was drinking an energy drink whilst Cam just opted for water

Curiosity decided to show

"So what brings you here, I don't normally see you here"

Cam glared slightly at nothing in particular

"Tori, who I have no idea where she is now. Said I needed sunshine" he said

Hunter smirked " sunshine where exactly"

In response he got an elbow to the stomach, it didn't hurt much he just laughed at Cam who had a frown on, but Hunter could see slight mirth in his eyes

"And you, just out here to have a mud bath" Cam asked

Hunter's brows furrowed in confusion  
 **Mud bath?**

Cam seeing the look tilted his head motioning towards Hunter's suit

Hunter realised he was still covered in mud from the course

"Oh! Me and Blake were practicing till Blake ditched me for Tori"

Cam snorted "I thought I saw a weird look in her eyes" he mumbled

Hunter had been noticing that Cam kept fiddling with the edge of the sleeve of his coat

He looked up at Cam and suddenly noticed the dark circles around his eyes

"Hey are you alright?"

"Ah yeah I'm fine why do you ask"

Hunter thought that his question was answered a little too quickly

"Uh huh so why do you look like you've seen a ghost" and it was true, Cam did look a little pale to him

Cam eyed Hunter, annoyed with him and gave him a biting response back

"Your seeing things. You've either been in the sun too long, or you gained mud and sweat in your eyes"

Hunter glared at the green clad teen. Not happy that Cam was trying to change the subject

"Oh really so why you fiddling with your sleeve" he said it more as a statement than a question

"What's with all these questions if you really want to know it itches" Cam snapped at him

Hunter had a feeling he was starting to walk on thin ice

"Yeah right. You're hiding something" and he wasn't going to stop until he knew what it was

Cam glared "so what everyone has their secrets. It's none of your business to know" he was starting to get really defensive

Hunter had HAD enough

He quickly grabbed Cam's arm, faintly noticing the small hiss of pain coming out of Cam's mouth, and quickly lifted up the sleeve

Hunter narrowed his eyes, as he hissed his words out

"What. Happened"

Cam quickly snapped out of his frozen in shock and surprise

He quickly yanked his arm out of Hunter's grip, mouth grimacing slightly, and he rolled his sleeve back down before anybody else could see

"What the hell Hunter. Why did you do that"

Ignoring Cam's outburst, he repeated himself. With even more venom if possible

"I _. .Happened_ "

Cam still glaring at him. Slowly saying his words carefully as if he were speaking a about the weather

"I was fixing my computer, and sparks shot out suddenly. I just burnt my arm a little"

Hunter almost believed him. Almost.  
There is no way that could cause bandages from your elbow to you wrist. I should know I've been burned

"You're lying" Hunter stated. He knew he was right as a look of panic flickered in Cam's eyes

"I'm not, it happens all the time. Why do you care anyway,"

Hunter's mouth opened for a second until a thought came up

 **He's right why do I care** , Hunter quickly thought

A second later Hunter shouted back at him

"Does it matter why I care. At least someone is giving a damn about some loner like you"

Cam flinched back at the sudden shout

Hunter just stared in shock at what he just said. **Shit I didn't mean that**

But before he could apologise

"What's going on"

Both he and Cam jumped, and turned around to see where the voice came from

Shane was standing right behind them

Hunter opened his mouth just as Cam spoke

"Nothing"

Shane gave them an odd look but said nothing of it

"Hey Cam we're getting ready to leave. You coming?"

Cam quickly got up "sure" and walked past Shane. Without so much as a backwards glance at Hunter

Shane gave Hunter a wary eye before following Cam

Hunter just glared at Shane's back

He was pretty sure that the guy didn't trust him or his brother

And he was pretty pissed that he didn't get to apologise to Cam

 **Next time I see him I will apologise**

* * *

 **What in the world?**

Hunter looked around him, he was in a clearing in a forest, and he could see the thunder academy looming over it

But wasn't the academy destroyed?

He saw some kids huddled in a group

"Hey you kids, can you tell me what's going on" he shouted at him

He received no answer as if they never heard him

Hunter reached out to grab the shoulder of the one closest to him

"Hey kid. Are you listening to-" Hunter trailed off as the kid sudden turned around

His eyes widening as his last word came whispered out

"Me"

In front of him was an 10yr old version of himself

The 10yr Hunter shocked Hunter even more by walking right through him

Hunter jumped and started flailing his hands about patting his body

 **I'm a ghost** he thought in panic

After calming in down

"No wait how can I be a ghost, if I'm seeing a 10yr old me. Maybe I'm in the past" as he said it he became even more confused

"But how?"

He kept his eye on his mini-me and saw him playing with a mini-Blake as well

 **This was just 2 years after our parents died** , he smiled sadly at the thought

All the kids suddenly stopped what they were doing and with confused looks ran off in one direction

Hunter became confused himself, he then heard what those kids where hearing. Shouting

He ran towards the direction his mini-self and mini-bro went

He saw all the kids crowded around in a circle. Some of them were yelling and jeering

He went up towards the front of the crowd and saw what all the commotion was

 **Of course Rick** , he grimaced at the name

Rick was (is) a student of the thunder academy. He was also the resident bully.

Hunter grimaced more as he remembered how many times Rick bullied Blake. Especially after their parents died, he was from a rich family and thought himself as top student, therefore better than everyone else.

Hunter saw Rick push another kid to the ground

 **why does that kid look so familiar  
**  
the kid in question was pushed to the ground by Rick. He had a bruise on the side of his face

Hunter, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't touch or do anything but watch, was about to step in

"Hey!"

Rick stepped back as a fist connected with his jaw

Mini-Hunter stood between Rick and the boy. Whilst Mini-Blake knelt down by him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Rick. What did this kid ever do to you"

Rick looked Mini-Hunter in the eye and smirked

"Him? Nothing."

Both Hunters looked confused at that statement

"So why pick on him?"

Rick sneered "easy he's from the wind academy. He's an enemy of the thunder academy and he needs to know who the boss is around here"

Mini-Blake spoke up

"The academies are rivals not enemies"

Rick scoffed "it doesn't matter same difference, so long as he knows who's boss. Me!"

Rick was really getting on people's nerves, and by 'people' that meant Hunter and Blake

Crack

Everyone looked to see Mini-Hunter cracking knuckles, with a glowering look on his face

Hunter winced a little is that really what I sound like when I do that, no wonder Blake keeps telling me to stop

"You have 10 seconds to go" Mini-Hunter warned

Rick wasn't moving, whilst every other person had started to get nervous

As soon as Mini-Hunter reached 3 Rick scoffed and turned around and started to walk away

"He wasn't worth it anyway" he said

Every else had started to leave too, and as soon as everyone was gone Mini-Hunter turned to his brother and the boy

"Hey you okay?" He said

Mini-Blake shook his head "I think he's passed out"

Hunter remembered Rick's punches, he had never hit someone without leaving a bruise that lasted a week, or breaking their bones. So it was no surprise to him that the boy got knocked out

Mini-Hunter took a step closer

*snap

He froze and looked down. And (big Hunter also) winced at what he stepped on

"Uh...oops" he said nervously

He had stepped on the boy's glasses and snapped the leg of it

Blake face palmed at his brother

Before they could anything else they heard a small mumbling sound

All three turned to see the boy started to stir

His eyelids fluttered open, as soon as he saw Hunter and Blake he started panicking and the two had to calm him down

As soon he calmed down Hunter handed over his glasses

'Uh... They kind of broke during the fight" he said sheepishly

The boy eyed Hunter wearily as he took them

Everyone had to strain their ears to hear the very mumbled "thanks"

"I'm Blake and this is my brother Hunter" spoke Blake as he saw that the boy was still weary of them

They both flashed friendly smiles at him

The boy had started to relax a bit before replying back

* * *

Hunter shot up eyes wide awake from his sleep, breathing deeply

"Cam!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please R &R, also I think I have about one more one-shot left to do, so this collection is almost to an end unfortunately.**


End file.
